Schematics
Schematics are the blueprints that allow the Inquisitor to craft items. They can be purchased from merchants, looted in various locations or acquired by completing quests and war table operations. Once the Inquisition has been formed, Harritt the blacksmith of Haven will provide the Inquisitor with the ability to craft armors, armor upgrades, weapons and weapon upgrades. As the story progresses the Inquisition will relocate to Skyhold; after settling in, an arcanist will be recruited to provide runes as an additional upgrade for weapons. With the addition of runes, weapons can be enhanced for increased damage; however, runes cannot be applied to armors. The Inquisitor is also granted an additional crafting slot for weapon schematics and armor schematics. These new slots are labeled masterworks and can significantly further enhance any weapon they are affixed to. Helmets and upgrades do not incur the additional masterwork slot. Adding crafting materials to the masterwork slot in the crafting menu is completely optional but highly recommended as they provide a significant boost to the quality of the item created. Tiers Schematics for equipment are arranged into one of four tiers: Tier 1 is the lowest, least expensive, and most the common schematic available. They often have two slots, a primary and an additional, and typically have low material costs. Several are available from merchants in Haven, the Hinterlands, and Val Royeaux, but they should be phased out after level 7 as enemies scale in strength and durability. Tier 2 schematics are not as commonplace; however, some can be bought from the Val Royeaux Schematics Merchant early on with sufficient coin, or can be found in zones available after relocating to Skyhold. These schematics are looted from fewer containers and have slightly lower frequency of drop rates as compared to tier 1 schematics making them slightly more difficult to obtain by comparison. Tier 2 schematics have three slots, a primary and two additional, and tend to consume a moderate amount of materials and consequently have far superior returns on investment compared to tier 1 schematics. The schematics are best suited for characters between levels 8-15. Tier 3 schematics are exceptionally rare to find; and if purchased the schematics are typically expensive. Only a handful of merchants stock tier 3 schematics; the shops are generally located in the far reaches of hostile wilderness zones. But with the right materials and Fade-touched additions tier 3 schematics can outclass even late-game unique equipment. These schematics generally have four slots, a primary and three additional, and have the highest material cost but will yield the highest return on investment. These schematics are ideal for levels 16+. Several tier 3 schematics can be looted from enemies and tombs located in the Hissing Wastes. Tier 4 schematics are only obtained through downloadable content. They are superior to tier 3 schematics but typically only by a small margin as compared to the other tiers. These schematics do not take higher amounts of materials as compared to tier 3 via the additional slots (i.e., the bonuses will not be higher) but they tend to have a higher base damage or armor level. All tier 4 schematics have a masterwork slot. Most are guaranteed to appear at fixed locations, via for purchase, quest rewards or loot. There are no tier 4 schematics for weapon upgrades (Hafts, Grips, Pommels, and Staff blades) or armor upgrades (Arms and Legs). Helmets, weapon upgrades and armor upgrades are notable exceptions. They only have two slots at all tiers, but the material costs increase to allow for higher returns on investment. Some schematics have a Superior or Masterwork variant, indicated by a gold icon ringed in orange. They are aesthetically identical to the schematic of the same name, but have higher material requirements and will provide higher stats. In many cases, it is prudent to save rare, higher tier materials (e.g. Bloodstone, Silverite), as well as Masterwork materials for higher tier schematics. It is also recommended to seek out higher tier schematics as quickly as possible, as even a tier 2 schematic with tier 1 materials such as Iron or Serpentstone can outperform a tier 1 schematic with tier 3 or even tier 4 materials. Schematics * Armor schematics * Weapon schematics Golden Nug * Certain weapon and armor schematics may be synchronized across playthroughs using the Golden Nug. See also * Rune schematics Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition gameplay Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition crafting